Bun
"Do I have to? It's too hot to do anything..." - Mythical Mew Mew Bun (バン) is one of the main villains of Mythical Mew Mew. She's a member of the Alien Trio. Appearance Bun has the typical features of her race, pale skin, pointed ears and small fangs, her pale yellow eyes have slit pupils. Red bands keep her blue hair in low pigtails. Her clothes consist of an open blue vest and a pair of baggy, knee-length pants. Her chest is covered by black bandages. Two dark blue ribbons are attached to her pants, and black bandages are wrapped around her forearms. Instead of shoes she has black bandages covering her legs from her shins to her toes. Personality Bun is a very apathetic girl, she dislikes putting effort into anything, and would rather sleep or watch the others work. Her lack of motivation annoys and angers her teammates. Abilities Weapon Bun's weapon is a pair of chains with a weight on the end that can be combined together or be used to grab things. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew a La Carte (TBA) Etymology Bun is a baked bread product. International Name Changes *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Letha *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Ban *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Bàn (办, ''Bàn) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Bāan (班, Bāan) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Bun (분, ''Bun) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - Ban *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Ban Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Letha *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - Ban *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - Letha *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - Letha *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Letha *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - Letha *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - Letha *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - Letha *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Letha Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Letha *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- Letha *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Letha (Season 1) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Letha Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Ban Voice Actresses *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Mako Mankanshoku from Kill la Kill. * Her has the same English voice actress as Misty from Pokemon. * Bun originally had no weapon. Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Weapon Users: Other Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages